Solo luz
by MeimiCaro
Summary: "Dos idiotas que no saben cómo hacer una vida con la vida que les queda." [SONGFIC]


**Solo Luz**

Había sido una pelea estúpida. Tan estúpida que ya no recordaba qué la había originado, pero sí que había dado pie a otra y a otra y que empezaron a sentir que se ahogaban ante la mera presencia del otro. Era un sentimiento doloroso, porque Hipo la seguía queriendo, su corazón seguía tirando férreamente en su dirección, más determinado de lo que él se sentía capaz de avanzar. Se quedaron así, incapaces de acercarse pero deseando hacerlo, sin tener fe en ellos mismos ni saber qué hacer.

 _Somos solo luz,_

 _dos cobardes que no encuentran la manera,_

 _dos idiotas que no saben cómo hacer_

 _una vida con la vida que les queda._

En contra de la formación habitual, habían decidido volar separados, evadiendo la mirada del otro en todo momento, creando una incómoda tensión en el grupo. Desdentao gruñó bajo Hipo, deseando volar y hacer piruetas con Tormenta y Astrid como de costumbre, pero Hipo no se sentía capaz. La dragona, sintiendo la tensión permanente en los músculos de su jinete, ni siquiera intentó convencerla.

 _Hay lodo y humedad por encima de todo_

 _y el rencor al dolor del amor que no acaba del todo._

 _Hay nada, la presión contra el pecho y las alas,_

 _tu mirada entre tantas miradas,_

 _la razón de que no se cruzaran es sólo un misterio que_

 _no vale nada._

Se estaban distanciando, su amor siempre cálido en su pecho se estaba enfriando, pero Hipo estaba demasiado confundido y herido por las palabras dichas como para exponer nuevamente su corazón a Astrid. Simplemente estirar la mano y tomar la suya podría animar nuevamente el fuego y calentar su pecho, pero también bastaba una simple palabra suya para congelarlo para siempre.

 _Somos solo luz,_

 _dos cobardes que no encuentran la manera,_

 _dos idiotas que no saben cómo hacer_

 _una vida con la vida que les queda._

Fueron atacados por Dagur. Habría sido un ataque como muchos otros, aventuras anodinas. Pero ellos no eran el equipo de siempre. Hipo y Astrid fueron incapaces de sincronizarse y, sin su guía, los demás se defendieron como buenamente pudieron, sin ningún tipo de estrategia. Dagur apuntó a Astrid con una ballesta y la flecha impactó en ella antes de que Hipo pudiera lanzarle su escudo. Durante un segundo que se grabó a fuego en su memoria, observó la flecha hundirse con furia en el abdomen de Astrid. Los labios sonrosados rápidamente palidecieron al tiempo que de su boca escapó un quejido sordo. Astrid lo miró, con sus brillantes ojos azules brillando del dolor pero sin derramar ni una lágrima, y, cuando ese segundo terminó, Astrid cerró los ojos y liberó el agarre sobre Tormenta.

Hipo la vio caer y su alma cayó con ella. El mundo enmudeció y su cuerpo respondió por sí solo. Desdentao y Tormenta descendieron en picado en busca de Astrid, atrapándola de milagro antes de que se hundiera en el frío mar.

 _No hicimos pie, y casi nos ahogamos sin saber qué hacer,_

 _los dos nos abrazamos sin tenernos fe,_

 _sin tenerlo nada claro._

Al verla palidecer y temblar en sus brazos mientras la sangre iba tiñendo su ropa, algo dentro del pecho de Hipo se rompió en cientos de pedazos de un solo golpe. No fue consciente de cómo los demás, enfurecidos por lo sucedido, arrasaron toda la flota de Dagur sin contemplación. Solo pudo concentrarse en abrazar a Astrid contra su pecho mientras las lágrimas invadían su rostro, sintiendo como el calor abandonaba su piel.

Astrid le sonrió en una mueca cansada, como si le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano hacerlo. Hipo acercó su rostro al suyo y acarició su nariz con la suya en un gesto cariñoso, llenando con sus lágrimas su rostro pálido.

Astrid musitó un silencioso _te quiero_ , dos palabras que salieron de sus labios casi sin aliento. Hipo estuvo a punto de corresponderle cuando se dio cuenta que el fino aliento de Astrid ya no le acariciaba la barbilla.

Observó con pánico su tranquilo rostro, sus ojos cerrados, comprendiendo que Astrid le había dedicado su último estertor.

Lloró, abrazándola entre sus brazos, sintiendo que los pedazos de su corazón se separaban unos de otros y se perdían en rincones recónditos de su alma a los que jamás podría llegar.

 _Somos solo luz,_

 _dos cobardes que no encuentran la manera,_

 _dos idiotas que no saben cómo hacer_

 _una vida con la vida que les queda._


End file.
